The New Story!
by Phirefox567
Summary: Follow Dracon though the undergrounds all the way to the heavens themselves! (Bad at summary's) Also rated M For Swears and a whole bunch of other stuff. Stopped For Now...


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gurren Lagann (Anime) is owned by Gianax. Not Me. I only own my OC. Btw This story will be written POORLY like my other stories. So, Yeah.**_

 _ **Credits: NateWantsToBattle - Sorairo Days [English Cover]**_

 _ **Oc:**_

 _ **Name: Dracon (Dra - Cone)**_

 _ **Nickname: The Angel**_

 _ **Gunman: Angel (An + Gel) – Sprial Type (Shows up when Dai Gunzan appears)**_

 _ **Faction:**_

 _ **Litner Village**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

?: Screening Sheild Blast 8!

?: Mirror Armour Plates Detaching!

?: Block 8365 has been hit!

?: Damage?

?: Minimal, but our thruster flames visible now.

?: Stand Fast Men, lets teach them something. Teach them exactly who their facing.

?: Enemy Fleet Size is off the charts!

?: So, all the lights in the heavens are our enemy now, huh?

?: Yeah but their worthy opponents. I'll use the fabric of Space Time to rip the out of existence!

?: Alright, prepare the Maelstrom Cannon! Target The Great Dimensional Waterfall!

?: Gurren Lagann! Spin On! Who the hell do you think I am?

 _ **Ask if you can hear the sound  
Of my voice through the cold hard ground  
I lost it while searching for you  
I screamed into the dark**_

 _ **If the world we're living in  
Has a single soul that you love  
If it holds a shred of meaning  
Well, then it's worth every fight**_

 _ **And when all that we know comes to push and shove  
Then we will pierce the heavens!  
The colors we see are new to you and me  
When we see the sky**_

 _ **As we began to run  
So we can finally feel the sun  
Finally you and I feel so alive  
I feel your beating heart**_

 _ **If you believe in me  
We'll find where we were meant to be  
Now who cares about tomorrow  
If today we are free?  
My answer is always "Yes"  
That I will always be with you **_

_**Bust Though The Heavens With Your Drill!**_

Simon: Digging Tunnels Day after Day. That's my job. The More we dig the more the village can expand. When the Village chef is happy, he feeds me Pig Mole steaks. Do I just dig for the steaks? No, Not Exactly.

* Bump *

Simon: Hm? * Picks up small drill * I also do it so I can dig up treasure.

Chef: Come on now! Keep Digging!

Simon: * Drills a hole and distracts everyone from digging *

Chef: Hey why can't you losers dig like that guy? Don't You want those steaks?

Simon: * Walks with his new necklace with the small drill he found *

Girl 1: Ew, look its Simon the Digger.

Girl 2: I don't get it, whats the fun in getting all covered in dirt day after day?

Girl 3: And hes carrying something to.

Girl 1: Its so gross.

Girl 3: Hes looking at us.

Girl 2: Be careful he might drill a hole in us to!

* All 3 walk away *

Simon: * Walks away saddened *

* bump *

?: Walk with your head held high Simon.

Simon: Oh, Kamina.

Kamina: Don't Call me Kamina! Call me Bro.

Simon: Ummm. I don't have any siblings.

Kamina (Bro): Its not about blood! You and me are soul brothers. Y'know? We're siblings of the sprit! Don't worry about what those stupid ugly chicks say. * looks at small drill * This looks pretty good on you kid. Remember Drills are you soul, Got it? Now, come on.

* Break *

Kamina: Gentlemen! Sorry for the delay! Are you guys Ready?

Guy 1: Just About!

Simon: Ummm, what is it your doing?

Kamina: Listen up, Simon. That Drill there does not belong to the Village Chef. Cuz that Drill is who you are. Simon, Your Drill is the drill is the drill the will break though the vault of heaven!

Simon: But Why?

Kamina: I have it all figured out! Don't Ask questions!

Simon: Meaning that you can't explain Anything.

Kamina: Alright, you bozos! Ready to go?!

3 Guys: Yeah!

Kamina: We're the invincible Team Gurren! Nobody can stand in our way!

3 Guys: Uh. Yeah.

Kamina: We're sick of being cooped up in this little town! Its the youth of this town that needs to break out! **YOUTH OF THIS TOWN! AIM FOR THE SURFACE!**

* Giant Pig moles charge out of a cave and Kamina, Simon the those 3 other guys are riding them! *

3 Girls: AHHHHHHHHH!

Kamina: YEAHOOOOOOO! Step aside! Make Way! Team Gurren is coming through!

Simon: What Now?!

Kamina: Alright Listen Up Simon! We're gonna use your drill to bust though that ceiling up there! Bust though that, then next stop is all the way to the surface! We're gonna make a break for it and get out of this place!

Simon: This is insane!

Kamina: You Can Do it!

* Small pig mole pops out of Simon's shirt *

Simon: When did you-

Kamina: Charge! Keep going straight ahead!

* 2 Bunches of pig moles hit each other *

Kamina: FLYYYYYYYYYY PIGGIESSS!

Chef: Kamina! I should have known it'd be you again!

Kamina: You'd better step aside!

Chef: You little morons! * Hits them as they come up *

Later...

Chef: Will you people come to your senses? This mysterious surface of yours doesn't exist!

Kamina: Like Hell it doesn't! I've seen it myself. Up on the surface there isn't any walls, and no ceiling. Instead all you see around you is a great blue sky!

Chef: Liar's son is a liar to.

Kamina: Whats That?

Chef: Your Old man spout crap like that, and where did it get him? Dead and buried under a pile of rocks somewhere.

Kamina: Your wrong! My dad made it to the surface! I know cause I was there with him!

Chef: Then what are you doing here smart guy?

Kamina: Well, I…

Chef: Ok now get this. This village is all we have. For untold generations we've been told never to unseal the canopy that keeps us safe! People who don't understand that rule don't Get to eat. To the stockade with you! Without food!

3 Guys: WE'RE SO SORRY SIR!

Kamina: You weasels!

Guy 1: Sorry Bro, had to do it.

Guy 3: No dinner is a high price to pay.

Guy 2: Come on bro swallow your pride and apologize to

Kamina: * Stare * Don't call me Bro. I don't ever want to be call Bro by the likes of you 3 backstabbing losers.

3 Guys: * Scared *

Chef: Bonds don't run deep in this Team Gurren of yours. Simon you come to.

Simon: Eh?

Chef: I know that Kamina roped you into helping him. You have an important job here in Giha Village. Digging tunnels to expand the communitie. You don't have to stay with that idiot, come along.

Simon: But I-

Kamina: Go ahead.

Simon: Wha-

Kamina: Don't sweat it.

* RUMBLE *

Chef: It-It's an Earthquake! Everybody take cover!

Simon: We Gotta get out of here! Kamina!

Kamina: No Way.

Simon: But-

Kamina: I never run away.

* Flash Back of Simon's family getting crushed *

Simon: If we don't run we're gonna get crushed here and die!

Kamina: That's right. I forgot, I'm sorry. Don't worry kid its almost over.

* Earthquake stops *

Kamina: Are you people gonna keep living in fear of earthquakes day after day for your whole lives!? Up on the surface there ain't no ceiling!

Chef: Give it a rest will ya! I didn't look after you orphaned kids out of the goodness of my heart y'know! I did it because I'm the chef! I have a duty to look after the welfare of this village! But if you people can't do what I tell you, There's no place for you Here!

?: Hmm, This is interesting.

Later…

Pig Mole: Boo Boo

Kamina: What are you doing here?

Pig Mole: Boin

Kamina: That's a good boy. Now I've got some emergency rations.

Pig Mole: Boioioioi

(Authors Note: I think that's what he says. I don't know)

Meanwhile With Simon

Simon: My parents died in an earthquake, it happened when I was 7. No matter how many holes I dig, the ceiling is eventually fall and crush me, the chef and everybody in the village. Then we're all gonna die. That's a given. That's a fact of life, or is it?

* Glow *

Later…

Chef: Lights Out everyone! Time for Lights Out! Put out the lights! Its night time hours! Be good citizens and go to sleep! We don't want to waste precious electricity!

Kamina [Asleep]: Grow up into a big fat juicy stake for me to eat…

* Drill pops from the ground and Kamina Wakes up *

Kamina: What the hell?

Simon: Kamina!

Kamina: Simon? Whats Up?

Simon: Come on! There's something you gotta see!

Kamina: What?

Simon: Hurry Up!

Kamina: Yeah, yeah. But that would be a jail break. * Breaks Ropes *

Simon: Huh?

Kamina: If the chef find out there will be hell to pay, Simon.

Simon: I was so preoccupied that didn't even occur to me.

Kamina: Well, if we get back by mourning he'll be none the wiser. So, whats so Awfully important that I had to but out of jail just to see?

Simon: It's this Huge face! Its this awesome humungous face!

* lights turn on *

Kamina and Simon: Huh?

Chef: You got some nerve breaking out of jail, Kamina!

Kamina: Simon, is this the humungous face?

Simon: * Shakes his head as a no *

Chef: Don't you underestimate me sonny! I'm the Village Chef! That means I also stand guard. Simon that goes for you to! I know all about those extra tunnels you been digging in secret!

Kamina: Leave him. He hasn't done anything. I'm the Guilty one.

Chef: Oh yes I'm perfectly aware of how guilty you are!

* Hit * * Hit * * Hit *

* Miss * * Rumble *

All: AH!

* Roof cracks * * BOOM *

* A Giant Face falls though the Hole *

Kamina: So Simon, is this the thing you wanted to show me?

Simon: * Shakes his head *

 **Gurren Lagann**

 **Gurren Lagann**

Kamina: Look up! That's the surface! I told you there was a surface up there! This big mug fell from the surface! From above the ceiling! Ain't that right Mr. Chef?

* Face starts to get up *

3 Guys: AH!

* Panic Rises as The Face Attacks the village *

(Authors Note: Yoko will still be here. But i'm gonna have ? or as I call him Dracon attack the gunman as well)

Kamina: What are you waiting for Chef? I thought you said it was your duty to protect the village! Gosh its hard to tell which of us is the liar now ain't it? * Takes Katina *

Simon: Bro this way! Lets get out of here!

Kamina: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! You got guys plowing into my village like this, you and that big ugly mug of yours! Y'know that?

Simon: Bro! Come On!

Kamina: But that ends here!

?: What? Who the hell are you?

Simon: Hey, it talked

Kamina: I'm gonna tell you something important now so you better dig the wax out of those huge ears of yours and listen close! The Reputation of Team Gurren Echos far and wide! When they speak of its badass leader the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, their talking about me! The Mighty Kamina!

3 Guys: What an idiot, what a dunce, what a total dumbass

Simon: * Shocked *

Kamina: I Kamina, will not will not tolerate anymore lawlessness in my village!

Simon: * Happy *

?: Ahahahahahaha! What can a puny human like you do to stop me?

* Bang *

Kamina: Huh?

* Bang * * Bang * * Bang *

* A girl comes down swinging and landing with a rope *

Girl: Alright you two, you'd better get back!

Kamina: * Whistles * Something else from above?

Simon: Yeah and it's a girl this time.

Girl: * Shoots at the face, knocking it down * I only knocked it backwards (Yeah No Shit) It can still get up and get us!

Kamina: Hey, babe come here often?

Girl: What?

Kamina: So you gotta slug It Out huh? Let me help you out.

Girl: Help Out?

Kamina: You came from the surface didn't ya?

Girl: Yeah, so what?

Kamina: That's awesome! So, that's a weapon they use on the surface huh?

Girl: Not exactly, but something like that.

Kamina: Damn, you got a mighty fine body. Surface Chicks are a breed apart!

Girl: Do I need to tell you again to run? Do you have a death wish?

* The Big Face Attacks Kamina and the Girl but Simon tunnels under them saving them *

Kamina: Thanks a lot Simon, real nice save

Simon: Hurry up! This Way!

* They go in *

Girl: Where am I?

Kamina: Giha Village.

Girl: Oh, the pit next door.

Kamina: Next Door?

Girl: I'm From Littner Village, the pit thats right next to this one.

Kamina: What the hell! You said you were from the surface! But you were raised in a pit?

Girl: I came from the surface just now, but I'm originally from Littner.

Kamina: Ah, geez your a pit Chick? Move it Thunder Thighs!

Girl: * blush * Whats with the big change in attitude?

Simon: This way.

Girl: Where, exactly are we going?

Simon: A Face.

Girl: A Face?

Simon: A Humongous face!

Girl: You mean a Gunmen?

Kamina: What the hell is a Gunmen?

Girl: That is. * Points out window at the new called Gunmen *

Kamina: Huh?

Girl: * Aims at the Gunman * Give me a minute. I'm targeting it's power conduits. Taking those out will stop him in his tracks. * Aims * Gotcha.

Kamina: Hey you with the Big Mug!

Girl: Huh?

Kamina: We're about to take you down so say your prayers!

Girl: * Fires but fails to hit *

* Both The Girl and Kamina dodge the attack *

Girl: What did you do that for?

Kamina: A man looks in his opponents eye when he lets him have it!

Girl: I'm a woman, thank you very much!

Kamina: A woman has no place in a fight between men!

Girl: I'm the one who's doing all the fighting.

Kamina: I like your style lady. You got a lot of spa-

* Simon's goggles turn on *

Girl: Eh?!

Kamina: This is it? This is the face you wanted to show me?

Simon: Yeah.

Kamina: This makes to awesome things you've dug up.

Girl: Hey I wonder if this is a friend of the other gunmen.

Kamina: Its smaller than the thing up there, but I kinda like his face.

Simon: Then check this out!

Girl: People ride in it? That's impossible.

Kamina: Can we drive it?

Simon: Hey bro! Lets use this thing to take our that thing up there!

Kamina: Yeah Let's waste it.

Simon: Uh-huh!

Kamina: With this huh?

Simon: That's right bro, you can use this to-

* Tiny Gunmen and the small drill glow *

Simon: What the…

Girl/Kamina: Huh?

Simon: I think it's running!

Girl: What are you sure?

Simon: Come on bro! Go for it!

Kamina: I think you should do it, Simon.

Simon: Eh?

Kamina: You're the one who dug this thing up. That means it belongs to you.

Simon: But I-

Kamina: You Think the Great Kamina could steal from his brother? What kind of a person do you think your dealing with?

Girl: What?

Simon: But I can't do this!

Kamina: You Dumbass! Kick Logic out and do the impossible! Remember that! That's the way Team Gurren Rolls!

Simon: But I-

* The Gunman attacks randomly in the village. *

Kamina: Just Do It! (Authors Note: That's what he says in the Eng Dub. I'm not kidding.)

Pig Mole: Boin

Kamina: Go on! I know you can do it buddy!

Simon: But I don't-

Kamina: Listen, Simon. Don't believe in yourself. Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!

Simon: Huh?

Girl: Whats that mean?

Simon: Right, I'll try.

* Pig Mole brings up small drill to Simon *

Simon: * Inserts the Drill into the circle hole and turns it *

* Tiny Gunmen turns on and spurts out energy *

Girl: Eh?

Simon: Its working! * Tiny Gunmen now has arms and legs *

* Gunmen starts zooming though a tunnel *

All 3: AHHHHHHH!

* Goes up from under ground and slides under the Big Gunmen *

Kamina: Yeah you did it Simon!

Simon: Oh Yeah I guess I did!

Chef: Hey wait that's… Kamina and Simon!

Kamina: Aha! You wern't expecting this you SOB! Even if heaven itself tolerates your brutality, the might Lagann does not!

Girl: Whats Lagann?

Kamina: Its this big fellas name! I just came up with it!

* The Big Gunmen attacks *

* Springs appear out of Lagann's legs. *

Kamina: Simon, why are you dodging? Quit running!

Simon: Ah! Its gonna kill us!

Kamina: A real man would rather die than run!

* Gunmen keeps attacking *

* Kamina and the Girl fall out of Lagann, landing on the Gunmen's head *

Girl: WE'RE ON TOP OF ITS HEAD?!

* Gunmen try's to grab Kamina and the Girl *

Simon: Hey Bro?! * Nearly falls off the Gunmen's weapon * Huh.. Got-Gotta make the im-impossible possible. That's how Team Gurren rolls huh? I'M COMING BRO! * runs towards Kamina and the Girl * * Blocks the Enemy Gunmen *

Kamina: Simon! Pretty slick man.

Girl: Come on! Let's jump! Make it jump! Hey quit wasting time and hurry up!

* Gunmen attacks but a canopy activates and blocks it *

* Lagann bounces off *

* The Gunmen Slams into a wall *

Kamina: Hey, nice work with the canopy, Simon.

Girl: Its a little bit cramp though…

Kamina: Alright we took it down!

Girl: I guess this things head is as hard as a rock!

Village Girl: AHHHHHH!

* Gunmen try's to eat Lagann *

Girl: Uhh euhhh We're done for! Its so cramped!

Kamina: Hey quit making those weird little sounds over there!

Simon: Dammit! Need more power…

* The Small drill starts to shake *

Simon: * Grabs it and turns *

* A big glow comes out of the Gunmen *

* One of the Gunmen's teeth are destroyed and a drill has popped out of Lagann *

Kamina: A drill?

Simon: It sorta popped out.

Kamina: That's your kinda weapon, Its a perfect match!

Simon: Bro! I think I'll be able to do the job with this!

Kamina: Alright! Smash us into that big ugly mug! Let it feel the power of Team Gurren's Mighty Drill!

Simon: * Puts more energy into Lagann and makes 2 more drills *

Kamina: Get going Simon! Bust through the Heavens with your Drill!

* The Gunmen attacks but Lagann Goes through it, pushing the Gunmen Upwards *

Kamina/Simon: * Screams * (Authors Note: IDK what to put here :P)

* The Gunmen goes back up through the hole *

People in Village: Whoa.

Kamina: Odious, Giha Village! We're going up to the Surface! The Surface I saw as a Kid!

Kamina/Simon/Girl: * Screams * (Authors Note: Sane as the last one)

* Lagann tears through the Gunmen and goes high in the Air *

Kamina: Wow, this is the Surface…

Simon: It's so beautiful…

Girl: It's Yoko.

Simon: Huh?

Yoko: Yoko's my name. I never introduced myself did I?

Simon: Come to think of it-

Kamina: I'm Kamina and this is Simon!

Yoko: Nice to meet cha. * Pig mole pops out * Umm, what's this furry thing thats been hiding out in my cleavage?

Simon: Boota Behave yourself.

Kamina: Whoa, tasty morsel hiding behind more tasty morsel.

Yoko: Hey is it just me ore are we falling?

Kamina: Huh? Hey the thrusters turned off! Do something!

Simon: I don't know how! It's no use…

Yoko: Great…

All 3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kamina: We're falling! Try to hold on tight!

* Canopy Reactivates *

* Crash *

*Everyone falls out of Lagann *

Kamina: Talk about a rough reception…

Simon: No Kidding… * Realizes he landed on Yoko's Chest *

I'm- I'm sorry...

Yoko: * Happy but turns shocked * * Grabs Simon and puts him in her chest * Oh great out of the Frying pan and into the fire…

* 2 Gunmen look at the group *

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **Next Time**_

 _ **Kamina: If your doing it, then so am I! If I don't do it, will you? If you don't do it, I will! I'm doing it so you do it to damn it!**_

 _ **Next time on Gurren Lagann:**_

 _ **I said I'm Gonna Pilot That Thing!**_

 _ **So, I feel weird now. Yeah, that's it. It took me a day to write this. I'm not joking. Dracon will appear in the next chapter! I promise!**_

 _ **Cya next time, On Gurren Lagann!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
